R.O.B.
"A robot's work is never done." '~ R.O.B.'' '''R.O.B. (or R.O.B. Unit 012) is one of the supporting characters in the LuigiFan00001 channel, and while there are a number of ROB units out there, R.O.B. is unique. R.O.B. can be either seen helping others, such as PacMan, Woomy, Iggy, or just wandering around in his own free will, as shown in ''My Lethal Deadly Valentine''. He is also known to be the last of his kind, as seen in WHY R.O.B. AND LUCARIO WERE NOT IN GO SHREK OR GO SPIRITS ''as the Ancient Minister back in the Subspace era, hoping to start life anew by participating in events such as Smash Brothers, or whatever else he can find. Appearance R.O.B. is literally a R.O.B. unit whom was packaged with the Nintendo NES. He has two large grey arms, a head that can move vertically, and a base with his initials on it. Personality R.O.B.'s personality is... robotic. He often appears very wise, offering advice to various characters. However, he has revealed to love, as illustrated in ''My Lethal Deadly Valentine. R.O.B. was not originally programmed to love, ergo, he became frustrated over it. In WHY R.O.B. AND LUCARIO WERE NOT IN GO SHREK OR GO SPIRITS, ''R.O.B. is revealed to have had a darker past as the "Ancient Minister". He feels melancholic over having to lose other R.O.B. units, and how he has become the last of his kind. Episode Appearances * Super Plush PacMan: Doodled Pac! (debut) * Super Plush PacMan: King of the Cookies (different R.O.B. unit) * Super Plush Mario: The Boocorcist * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Minion Tryouts * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 30: Mech Mania * WHY R.O.B. AND LUCARIO WERE NOT IN GO SHREK OR GO SPIRITS * TEAM RACE | Super Plush Mario Quotes ''"Refrain from making fun of me or I will annihilate you." "CURSE YOU SAKURAI FOR NOT ALLOWING US TO LOVE. CURSE YOOOOOOUUUUU." "If only I could love, maybe then. Only then would I find the true meaning of Valentine's Day. Until then, I am a lonely robot." "Less talk, more bang-bang." "You know, translating for Miss Woomy is getting annoying. So I shall place subtitles here instead." "No. Never again. I cannot afford to participate in another war. Not after the Subspace incident. Thousands of innocent R.O.B. units destroyed by the likes of that vicious demon. I will never become engulfed to its destruction again. The times of the Ancient Minister are no more, those times were too much for me to take in. Wars cause too much pain. Smaller fights, sure, those are fine. We get bruised, but we always come back fine in the end. Items on or off, whatever stage we choose, it is all fun and fine. It's for everyone. But wars are not like this." "... How long. '(Pit: How long what?) 'HOW LONG MUST WE SUFFER IN WARS?! HOW LONG MUST WE WATCH OUR BRETHREN SUFFER AT THE PRESS OF A BUTTON!? It is, as if, we are being controlled by a higher being! I am the last of my kind, watching my fellow units pass away one after another after another! No more, no more! I do not know about you, but I am tired of it! I want it all to stop! No more deaths, for the sake of the good in this world, I beg of you: No. More. Deaths! If a robot can figure this out, then something is wrong!" Gallery Last of his Kind.png Need for Speed.png|R.O.B. with Donkey Kong Trivia * Microsoft Sam provides the voice of R.O.B. for when he talks. * While it appears R.O.B. has appeared in Super Plush PacMan: King of the Cookies, it was actually a different R.O.B. unit. * R.O.B.'s special someone just so happens to be Famicom Unit, even if the two robots weren't program to love. ** There were different Famicom Units as well. *** However, if the Subspace Emissary is considered canon to LuigiFan lore, then there is only one lone R.O.B. unit and one lone Famicom unit. * The only reason he tried to become Bowser's minion was to annoy Bowser. * R.O.B. can sing! He sang ''Need for Speed ''alongside Donkey Kong. Category:Heroes Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Neutral Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Experiments Category:Antivillains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Serious Characters Category:Tech Elementals